


Стойкий оловянный солдатик

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: TYL!Ямамото/ГокудераНаписано на реборн-доброфест по заявке "TYL!Ямамото/Гокудера. AU. Гокудера - капризный избалованный сынок главы мафиозного клана. Ямамото - его новый телохранитель. Гокудера из вредности пытается соблазнить телохранителя".Подарок для Леди, которую заявка повергла в катарсис))





	Стойкий оловянный солдатик

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Ямамото/Гокудера
> 
> Написано на реборн-доброфест по заявке "TYL!Ямамото/Гокудера. AU. Гокудера - капризный избалованный сынок главы мафиозного клана. Ямамото - его новый телохранитель. Гокудера из вредности пытается соблазнить телохранителя".  
> Подарок для Леди, которую заявка повергла в катарсис))

\- Доброе утро, Гокудера-сан.  
\- Хаято. Меня зовут Хаа-яаа-тоо, сколько раз можно повторять.  
Ямамото машинально поправляет воротничок рубашки и широко улыбается: кто бы мог подумать, что со временем эти игры начнут так его раздражать.   
Он произносит это «Ххаа» на выдохе, чуть прикрывая глаза — Ямамото не может не думать о том, где и когда этот звук прозвучал бы куда более уместно.  
Он облизывает губы чересчур часто — Ямамото старательно уверяет себя, что они просто пересыхают от постоянного курения. Не самая лучшая привычка, но кто и когда мог что-то запретить сыну босса.  
Ребенок. Он просто избалованный ребенок, привыкший получать все, к чему протянет руку. У него в коллекции есть сотни игрушек: машинки с забавной мигалкой и вертолеты, автоматы и бомбы, каким позавидовал бы любой мальчишка. У него есть даже куклы — такие, о которых всякий тайно мечтал: глупые, старательные и послушные.  
Славные, чудесные, очень дорогие игрушки.  
Гокудера-младший раздраженно отвечает на чей-то телефонный звонок, а потом, услышав что-то неприятное, вспыхивает мгновенно и со всей силы швыряет телефон о стену. Еще одна дорогая поломанная игрушка, отправившаяся на свалку вслед за очередной машинкой или куклой. Отец звонил — готов поспорить на что угодно Ямамото.  
Ребенок.  
Ямамото не может понять, зачем Гокудере со всей его коллекцией нужен один оловянный солдатик. Стойкий оловянный солдатик — улыбается он своим мыслям. Не новая и далеко не самая занимательная игрушка. С царапиной и слегка потускневшей от времени краской. Ямамото потирает тонкий шрам на подбородке, и улыбка сходит с его лица. Глупый избалованный мальчишка. Ты еще слишком мал, чтобы играть в солдатиков. Для таких игр нужен острый ум, блестящие познания в стратегии и тактике. Один солдатик — это ерунда. Ты живешь в таком мире, мальчик, где нужно уметь командовать целыми армиями.  
Но пока ты не можешь справиться и с одним бойцом, которого тебе любезно подарили те, кто смыслит в настоящих играх. Тебя это раздражает — да и твой подарок, признаться, не меньше.  
\- Пойдешь сегодня со мной в школу. Этот болван Стефано вчера пообещал надрать мне задницу, если я не перестану называть его жирной свиньей. Свинья — он и есть свинья. Поколотишь его, понял?  
\- Дон Стефано — старинный приятель вашего отца, Гокудера-сан. Дон Гокудера посчитает ваши действия глупым и совершенно недопустимым ребячеством.  
\- Плевать я хотел на дона Стефана и на его жирного сынка! И сколько раз тебе можно повторять, придурок с катаной, перестань называть меня Гокудера-сан!  
Ты бесишься — думает Ямамото — оттого, что тебя самого еще ох как долго никто не будет называть «Дон Гокудера». Ты вспыльчив, но совсем не глуп, чтобы не понимать этого. Почему же ты так упорно продолжаешь совершать все новые и новые ошибки вместо того, чтобы начать, наконец, учиться на старых?   
Глядя на этого ребенка, Ямамото вдруг чувствует острую, непонятную жалость. У тебя же все есть, мальчик — ну чего ты так злишься? Что там бьется у тебя внутри, рвется наружу, словно ураган? Может, стоит тебя пожалеть — и ты хоть немного успокоишься?  
\- Сопровождать вас в школу — моя обязанность, Хаято, - говорит он и с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как резко оборачивается к нему сверливший недовольным взглядом стенку Гокудера. Тот снова облизывает губы — на этот раз абсолютно машинально, не намеренно, и в несколько шагов оказывается рядом с Ямамото. Близко-близко. Тесно-тесно. От него веет жаром раскаленной пустыни — думает тот. Иногда ему — спокойному и прохладно глядящему на эту жизнь — становится интересно, что случится, если этот маленький ураган вырвется наружу. Во что он вырастет. Жаль, что, кроме телохранителя, совершенно никому, похоже, нет больше до этого дела.  
\- Я могу придумать для тебя любую обязанность, - выдыхает тот прямо ему в лицо. Ямамото чувствует запах сигарет и лимонной шипучки. Ребенок. Совсем ребенок. Зачем он так часто повторяет себе это, хотел бы Ямамото и сам знать...  
Перед тем, как отстраниться, Гокудера делает легкое движение вперед — и на мгновение прижимается к нему всем телом.  
Ямамото усиленно старается думать о том, что в кармане у сына босса его излюбленный динамит.  
* * *  
\- Как прошел ваш день, Гоку... Хаято? - быстро исправляется Ямамото.   
\- Хреново! И все из-за тебя!  
Гокудера сердито толкает его плечом и садится в машину. Ямамото захлопывает за ним дверь и обходит автомобиль с другой стороны, посмеиваясь — взъерошенный подросток с лиловым фингалом под глазом выглядит так, словно у него только что отобрали вкусную конфету в детском саду.  
\- Пристегнитесь, пожалуйста, Хаято.  
\- Иди к черту, придурок!  
Гокудера демонстративно отворачивается к окну и кусает губы. Ямамото с улыбкой ведет машину в гробовой тишине. Один... Два... Три... Четыре... Пя...  
\- Все из-за тебя, тупая твоя башка! - ну вот, он не выдержал и пяти секунд. - Если бы ты пошел со мной, жирдяй Стефано меня бы так не отделал!  
\- Если бы я ударил наследника семьи Стефано, боюсь, я бы больше не мог работать на вашего отца. И вообще на кого-либо.  
\- Ты работаешь на меня! Понял? На меня, на меня, ты мой! Понятно тебе?!  
Машина резко сворачивает к обочине.  
\- Хаято, пожалуйста, не нужно больше дергать меня за руку, когда я за рулем. Хорошо?  
\- Иди... К черту... - Гокудера шарит по карманам трясущимися руками, наконец, находит смятую пачку и прикуривает.  
Ямамото ловит себя на том, что безотчетно любуется легким румянцем на его щеках. Тебе все-таки стыдно — значит, ты не совсем потерян, мальчик.  
\- Ты мой телохранитель. Тебе отдаю приказы я. Это понятно?  
\- Понятно, - очень серьезно кивает Ямамото. - Но меня нанимал на работу ваш отец, поэтому я вынужден...  
\- Мой отец не может купить всех, ясно тебе? - говорит мальчишка тихо и зло.  
\- Ваш отец выдающийся человек и прекрасный глава семьи. Я не вправе сомневаться в его...  
\- Он не может купить всех вокруг, - повторяет он яростно, сжимая кулаки.  
Ямамото смотрит на него долго, а потом медленно кладет руки на руль.  
\- Вы не против прокатиться к морю, Хаято?  
Тот поднимает на него удивленно глаза. Выбрасывает сигарету в окно и откидывается на сидение.  
\- Поехали.

На побережье дует прохладный ветер, Гокудера с наслаждением подставляет ему лицо, прикрыв глаза. Ямамото переводит взгляд с него на море и пропускает момент, когда к боку прижимается горячее худощавое тело.  
\- Все, что у меня есть, принадлежит моему отцу. Я хочу, чтобы у меня было что-то только мое. Мое и все. Целиком и полностью, безраздельно. Ты понял меня?  
Опять начались эти игры. Ямамото со вздохом пытается отстраниться, но тот быстро преграждает ему дорогу и кладет руки на плечи.  
\- Это приказ.  
Ямамото долго всматривается в запрокинутое лицо и понимает, что с каждым мгновением в нем видно все меньше отчаяния и ярости — и все больше фальши. Он делает шаг назад.  
\- Если вам так не нравится то, что вас окружают чужие покупки, постарайтесь получить что-либо сами.  
\- За сколько можно тебя купить? Ну же, я перекуплю — сколько там платит тебе отец?  
Ямамото качает головой, чувствуя странно неприятное разочарование.  
\- Получить что-то самостоятельно можно не обязательно за деньги.  
Он разворачивается и идет к машине.  
Домой они едут молча, и следующие несколько дней Гокудера не разговаривает с ним.

* * *  
Раннее утро воскресенья начинается с того, что Ямамото роняет чашку с кофе на кухонный стол. Он хлопает глазами несколько секунд, вновь чувствуя себя чересчур наивным школьником, над которым друзья вздумали сыграть шутку.  
\- Доброе утро, придурок с катаной. О, прости, ты сегодня без катаны.  
\- Она наверху, - машинально отвечает Ямамото.  
Гокудера очень медленно подходит к нему. Ну, еще бы — на таких каблуках сделать это быстро было бы невозможно.  
\- Так давай поднимемся наверх? Что ты на меня уставился? Неужели настолько нравится? - Гокудера довольно смеется. - Так и думал, что тебя интересует что-то подобное. Видишь, я для тебя старался.  
\- И много... - Ямамото непроизвольно сглатывает и старается не пялиться слишком открыто в вырез платья, - Много народу успело вас увидеть с утра, Хаято?  
\- Пока никто, - довольно скалится тот и тянет Ямамото за руку. - Поэтому лучше будет быстро подняться в твою комнату, правда же? Ну, чего ты застыл?  
Пока они взбираются наверх по лестнице, Гокудера умудряется пару раз чуть не навернуться в своих туфлях. Где он их достал — ошарашенно пытается понять Ямамото, придерживая за локоть охотно льнущего к нему подростка. Черт, ну и привалило развлечение с самого утра...  
Он запирает за собой дверь и оборачивается, чтобы отчитать неугомонного мальчишку, которому пришла в голову очередная блажь, но застывает на месте.  
\- Что? Я же не буду ходить в этих тряпках весь день, - Гокудера пожимает плечами и невозмутимо стягивает с себя платье через голову. Ямамото приходится на мгновение прикрыть глаза — узкая спина и туго обтянутая плавками задница плавно перетекают в длинные ноги на высоких шпильках, и от этого перехода кружится голова.  
Паршивец. Избалованный самодовольный папенькин сынок. Его давно не мешает хорошенько выпороть. Вот только Ямамото боится, что чересчур увлечется процессом.  
Пока он решает, стоит ли как следует отшлепать мальчишку прямо здесь или все-таки дотащить за ухо прямиком в кабинет отца в таком виде, Гокудера скрывается во второй комнате.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты фанат бейсбола, - насмешливо тянет он, выходя в футболке и штанах Ямамото. - Ты полон сюрпризов.  
\- Ты тоже, - цедит сквозь зубы Ямамото. Видит бог, никто и никогда в его жизни не доводил его до такой степени раздражения, как этот мальчишка. Да его вообще никто и никогда не раздражал!  
\- О, ну неужели, я все-таки добился своего — ты перестал мне «выкать», - тот довольно потягивается, и штаны слегка сползают с него, обнажая полоску белья.   
Интересно, он хоть на секунду задумывается о том, скольких людей убил стоящий перед ним сейчас человек? И о том, что их количество сегодня вполне может увеличиться еще на одного?  
Глупости. Это выгодная работа, и Ямамото не намерен терять ее из-за какого-то мальчишки.  
\- Это первое и последнее, чего ты сегодня от меня добился, - спокойно отвечает он. - Будь добр, выйди из моей комнаты.  
\- Ага, сейчас! Ты — мой телохранитель и обязан сопровождать меня везде, где я хочу быть. А я хочу быть здесь, - он плюхается на кровать и ухмыляется.  
\- Зачем нужен был весь этот маскарад? - устало спрашивает Ямамото, не особо, впрочем, рассчитывая на ответ.  
\- У меня через неделю школьный бал, - охотно поясняет Гокудера. - Думал попрактиковаться в танцах. С тобой.  
\- В роли партнерши? - брови Ямамото ползут вверх от такого неприкрытого предложения себя.  
\- Разбежался, придурок, - Гокудера поднимает с пола платье и кидает его Ямамото. - Я просто решил посмотреть на твою физиономию, когда ты увидишь меня в этом. Надевай. Конечно ты будешь моей партнершей.  
Ямамото сжимает в руке тонкую полупрозрачную ткань. Если бы снисходительно разглядывающий сейчас надетую на него футболку с эмблемой «Соколов» Гокудера потрудился поднять взгляд, он бы пулей вылетел отсюда. Но мальчишка слишком заигрался сегодня.  
Хорошо. Ямамото тоже любит игры. И из каждой он привык выходить победителем.  
Отлично, мальчик. Сейчас мы поиграем — но только не в солдатиков.  
\- Ну, чего замер? - он все-таки отрывается от разглядывания футболки и смотрит нетерпеливо на Ямамото. - Снимай свою одежду и надевай платье. Будем танцевать.  
\- Как скажете, Хаято, - улыбается Ямамото предвкушающе и широко. Он откидывает в сторону платье. Вряд ли оно ему сегодня понадобится. Не спеша развязывает узел галстука. Расстегивает одну за одной пуговицы на рубашке и скидывает ее на пол. Смуглые пальцы в мелких тонких шрамах на секунду замирают на пряжке ремня — Гокудера глядит на них неотрывно и голодно. Ничего. Сегодня Ямамото покажет ему, что такое настоящие игры. И никто не сказал, что он обязан предварительно посвятить мальчишку в правила.  
Ямамото стягивает с себя рывком брюки вместе с бельем, скидывает обувь и шагает к кровати. Гокудера дергается в сторону.  
\- Платье, - говорит он хрипло и сглатывает. - Я приказал тебе надеть платье.  
\- Мы же будем танцевать, - очень тихо отвечает ему Ямамото, опираясь коленом на кровать. - Ничего не должно сковывать движения.  
Он сгребает в кулак ткань футболки и рывком притягивает Гокудера  
к себе. Стягивает с него майку и толкает в грудь скупым и резким движением — тот валится на постель, ошалевше моргая широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Вы не уточнили, что мы будем танцевать, Хаято, - сообщает Ямамото с мягкой улыбкой, чувствуя, как покрывается мурашками тонкая кожа под его рукой. Он медленно ведет ладонью по животу мальчишки и подцепляет кончиками пальцев пояс штанов. - А я знаю очень много танцев. Я вообще очень хорошо осведомлен в области развлечений и игр, Хаято.  
\- Не надо, - шепчет тот одними губами. Ямамото очень хочется провести по ним пальцем, но он сдерживает себя. Рано.  
\- Вы же хотели развлечься.  
\- Нет, - хрипит тот и пытается отползти в сторону. - Не нужно. Пусти. - Ладони Ямамото мгновенно оказываются у него на плечах, вжимают в скрипнувший матрас. Ямамото нависает над ним и не может удержаться — прижимается на секунду членом к худому мальчишескому бедру. Гокудера задушенно хрипит и дергается. В глазах его плещется ужас. Ямамото отстраняется немного и, наконец, ведет ладонью вниз.  
Меньше всего на свете он ожидает, что у до смерти перепуганного, готового в любой момент разреветься пацана будет так стоять.  
Тот прикусывает губу и зажмуривается.  
\- Не развлечься? - тихо спрашивает Ямамото у него над ухом.  
Гокудера отчаянно мотает головой.  
\- А что тогда?  
Ямамото садится на кровати. Определенно, учитель из него хреновый. Хотел запугать — а что вышло? Сам испугался такой реакции, дурак, вот дурак...  
Гокудера усаживается рядом и смотрит в стенку, кусая губы.  
\- Я не знаю. Я идиот...  
\- Не спорю.  
\- И ты тоже! - взвивается он. - Зачем ты!.. Ты!.. Оденься, наконец, ну сколько можно!  
Ямамото не может сдержать улыбки, собирая с пола одежду и быстро натягивая на себя.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы у меня было что-то мое, - тихий голос звучит надтреснуто и глухо.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе — я не продаюсь.  
\- Да нет же! - поворачивается к нему Гокудера. - Что-то мое, не купленное за отцовские деньги, а просто мое, потому что мне захотелось так — и я получил это сам! Чтобы мне что-то подарили... - добавляет он тихо. - Захотели сами подарить. Ты думаешь, я не понимаю: здесь вокруг, - он быстро обводит комнату рукой, - нет ничего моего, ничего! Чего бы я ни пожелал — мне все приносят на блюдечке, все покупают! Это все мусор, шелуха, гроша ломаного не стоит, потому что в любой момент у меня это могут отобрать. А я хочу чего-то действительно стоящего.  
\- Получить живого человека куда сложнее, чем новый телефон или машину.  
\- Я знаю! Я... я знаю. Если бы это было так легко, отец бы завтракал со мной каждое утро, и ездил кататься на лошадях, и спрашивал, как у меня дела в школе. И водил бы меня на матчи...  
\- Ты хочешь сходить на матч? - с улыбкой спрашивает Ямамото. Нет, все-таки он совершенный ребенок. Капризный, избалованный, невыносимо наглый, очень одинокий ребенок.  
Гокудера нехотя кивает и хмурится, отводя взгляд.  
Ямамото завязывает галстук и снова садится рядом с ним на кровати.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? - спрашивает он серьезно.  
\- Ты... придурок! - бледные щеки заливает румянец.  
\- Тогда попробуй вести себя так, чтобы я поверил: я — «что-то действительно стоящее». А ты — заслуживаешь подарка. И завтра мы идем на бейсбольный матч, имей в виду.  
\- Завтра у меня репетитор по английскому, ты что, забыл? - недовольно бурчит Гокудера.  
\- Ничего не знаю. У меня завтра выходной. И еще как минимум неделю — я хочу как следует отдохнуть перед тем, как начну рассматривать предложения новой работы.  
\- Ты...  
\- Завтра заеду за тобой в пять. Я помню, во сколько заканчиваются уроки. Заглянем перед матчем в магазин игрушек.  
\- Это еще зачем, придурок? Я не ребенок! - шипит Гокудера и снова краснеет.  
\- Купим тебе набор солдатиков, - Ямамото смеется и треплет его по волосам. Кажется, он знает игру, в которую будет здорово играть вдвоем.   
Для нее можно вместе придумывать правила.


End file.
